Tardive Dyskinesia is a late appearing side effect of extended treatment with anti psychotic medication. The condition is characterized by rhythmic constant movements of the tongue, lips, trunk and extremities. It may persist indefinitely and can be socially incapacitating. Supersensitivity of central dopamine receptors has been proposed as the pathophysiologic mechanism. This proposal is to evaluate a novel treatment based on the attempt to modify the underlying receptor supersensitivity through a period of over stimulation of the receptor by treating patients with 1-Dopa, which has been shown to increase central dopamine. We anticipated that initially there would be an increase in the severity of the dyskinesia, but that the receptor would adapt to the increase in the amount of transmitter and that clinical improvement would persist following withdrawal of the 1-Dopa. Preliminary data support the hypothesis.